


Better than Destiny

by Hobbitlover



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Complete, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25695523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbitlover/pseuds/Hobbitlover
Summary: She wanted something better than destiny, she wanted happiness
Relationships: Seiya Kou/Tsukino Usagi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Better than Destiny

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters

The glittering stars stone brightly across the night sky. Neo-Queen Serenity was seated upon a stone bench in her private garden outside of her palace. Looking up at the sky and seeing the stars twinkle and sparkle above her she sighed and allowed the pleasures of the garden to erase the stress of another long day of palace duties. The flowers and trees were an odd mixture of all sorts that one would find on Earth. Ash and maple, beech and oak, willow and chestnut. However Serenity's favorite would have to be the Cherry blossoms which reminded her of her old life and which were growing behind the bench she currently rested on and provided shade during the heat of the day. The flowers and plants were also a large variety and aside from being cleared from paths and from areas left clear for just grass, there was no real design. Nature and its own willingness to grow where it wanted was the theme for this garden and provided much relief for the Queen who had to attend to the rigour and strictness of court life ever since she had unfrozen the Earth and set her own path of happiness.

Opening her eyes Serenity now smiled widely and let out a little laughter of happiness as she allowed the scents of her garden to enter her nose. The only this missing from this scene was the moon hanging in the sky watching over here. However she would never see that again unless she visited Earth.

Once she had unfrozen the Earth Neo-Queen Serenity decided that instead of staying and building up Crystal Tokyo like everyone said was her destiny Neo-Queen Serenity decided that, although she would forever protect the Earth and its inhabitants with all of her ability, that it was finally time to return to her own home, her own throne. To the place where 2000 years before she was born to rule as Queen of the Moon like her mother and ancestors before her.

Thinking about that time, when all of this began, caused Serenity sadness as not everyone supported her. The Queen let out an undignified snort before quickly turning her head back and forth, her hair, in its usual style and remonstrant of her mother's, the first Queen Serenity, brushing against her cheeks, looking for anyone who may have heard her.

Realizing she was in her private gardens where only she and her husband had permission to enter, not even gardeners or maids or her own sailor senshi where permitted entry, she relaxed and went back to reminiscing. Sailor Uranus, Neptune, and Mars argued and raged against her. Calling her selfish and destroying the future that everyone had worked so hard to protect. They others had tried to reason with her. Mercury suggested that perhaps she didn't feel ready to be Queen but that everyone would help her and that she wouldn't be alone. 'Always trying to be there for me', thought the Queen, 'but this time my friends couldn't make this decision for me'.

The words of that day sounded as strongly in her head as they did in her ears when they were first said,

"Don't you care about Crystal Tokyo!"

"Stop being so selfish! This is your destiny! This is what is best for everyone"

"We'll be there to help you Sailor Moon. You'll always have your friends"

"Isn't this what you're always wanted?"

"What's the matter? Why don't you want to rule Earth?"

"Don't you love me Serenity? What about us? What about Chibiusa?"

That last one made the most impact and still there is a little hurt in her heart even after 10 years of ruling the Moon Kingdom.

The problem was she no longer loved Mamoru and hadn't for a very long time. After the Starlights left to go back to their planet she and Mamoru had begun their relationship again and everything was going great. She had her friends and family, a loving boyfriend, and peace throughout the galaxy. However after a bit of time went on Usagi (as she was back then) started to get bored with her life. Nothing was exciting. As she watched other classmates date and go through their lives preparing for collage and wondering what their futures would hold she felt restricted. Her life was all planned out. She would save the world, get married, have a wonderful child, and rule as Queen.

Also she began to question her relationship with Mamoru. They had never felt anything for each other before they had found out about their past lives and even then, all it took was a dream for Mamoru to break things off with her. Mamoru was older and more mature, not a good match for Usagi who was loud, adventurous, and always wanting to try something new. After a while, especially when Mamoru went back to America to study to be a doctor, Usagi fell out of love with him, and even questioned whether she was ever in love with him or whether it was just the feelings of love left over from their past lives who were unable to be together.

The picture of Crystal Tokyo and her daughter and the fact that all her friends were counting on her to become Queen prevented Usagi from mentioning her growing doubts and her growing desire to go home. Home to the moon. To the fallen kingdom of her mothers and to restore that grace and beauty which had been so ruthlessly destroyed.

However when the time finally came and Mamoru reached out her hand to bring her to him and to start their new lives as rulers of the Earth, she froze. She look at his outstretched hand, to all her Sailor Senshi watching her with pride and love, and the words formed on her lips and left her mouth before she even knew she was saying them; "No".

During the anger that followed no one really stood up for her until Haruka, Sailor Uranus, unable to keep her anger in any more, reached out and slapped her across the face. Silence occurred and Uranus looked horrified but unapologetic.

"Stop!"

Serenity looked up and saw Sailor Jupiter, Venus, and Saturn standing between her and the other Senshi. Mamoru was looking at her and not the conflict unfolding. Her three Senshi were readying themselves to attack and protect their princess, now Queen, Mercury was looking conflicted and unsure of herself.

It was Pluto that had shouted and the rest turned towards her. She slowly walked towards Serenity. Jupiter briefly stopped her but Pluto looked at Jupiter kindly and said, "I just want to ask her something". Looking at Serenity who nodded, Jupiter allowed Pluto to pass. Kneeling down before her Pluto asked. "do you love Mamoru?", she answered softly, "no".

Eyes traveled to Mamoru and saw the hurt and anguish appear in his face.

Pluto asked again, "Do you want to rule the Earth as Neo-Queen Serenity and create Crystal Tokyo?". Again she answered, "no". Uranus started forward but was stopped when Sailor Saturn slowly stepped forward and placed herself between Uranus and Pluto. Pluto then asked, "what about your daughter?".

Serenity willed herself not to cry. This was the hardest part and she wasn't sure that she wouldn't change her mind and just agree to rule the Earth just so she would have Chibiusa with her. "It wasn't right of you to show me my future." she whispered so softy that only Pluto, Jupiter, and Venus heard her. "You made me become trapped in a future that I grew to never want and made me feel like a murderer every time I wanted to break away from my destiny and create my own future".

"What do you want in your own future?" asked Pluto.

'Now or never' thought Serenity. She stood up and then, making sure to look each of these surrounding her in the eye she said loudly and clearly, "I am the daughter of Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. My mother and ancestors had ruled that kingdom and I am it's princess. I was born and lived to take control and rule that kingdom as Queen. And that is what I want my future to be".

She walked away from the protective barrier of her senshi over went to stand in front of Mamoru. "Mamoru", she began, "you are the true King of Earth. It is you who can rule and you don't need me beside you. You need to be with someone who loves you. My place is in my home; the Moon."

"What about Chibiusa?" cried Uranus, "you’re letting her die." She pushed past Saturn and marched over to Serenity.

"That's not true", Pluto stepped forward. "The future is not set in stone. When Chibiusa came back from the future she was able to do so because at that time that was the future that would have occurred at that time. However for her, the past has already happened. Crystal Tokyo is made, her parents are married and rule the Earth together. She will always exist because the past cannot be rewritten. At this moment you have the choice of becoming Queen of the Earth or Queen of the Moon. She exists and will always exist in the timeline where you become Queen of the Earth since that is her past and cannot change. Up until this moment her past aligned with this timeline but if you decide to change that future and become Queen of the Moon she will not be born in this timeline. You will never see her again but she still exists in her own time frame."

Serenity felt herself sage and laughter, mixed with tears and relief escaped her mouth.

"I'm so sorry my Queen" Pluto said. “I felt there was no need to tell you any of this because it seemed that everything would occur that would cause that possible future to exist. I am so sorry for the pain and misery I have caused you." She bowed and backed away.

"Thank you Pluto", Serenity said, "With all my heart".

Feeling overjoyed and over come with determination to make her own future what SHE wanted she turned to those gathered before her, "I am going to rebuild the Moon Kingdom." Turning towards Mamoru and Uranus and Neptune, "I understand that some of you do not like my choice but please respect my decision. Crystal Tokyo can still exist with Mamoru as its King." Turned back to face the group as a whole, "As there are now two kingdoms that need to be created some can stay here on Earth and some can accompany me to the Moon. As the two are close together if ever the need arises then we can travel between the Earth and Moon quickly to assist the others".

Appearing slightly nervous now she cleared her throat and said, "I am not prepared to rule on my own and for that I would like a king to stand beside me". She smiled at Venus. "And I know just where to find one". Venus' eyes grew wide and a smile grew so large it practically split her face in two. Bowing in an over-dramatic ally way, she responded with thin-veiled enthusiasm, "I whole-heartedly support my Queen in this decision and pledge to accompany her to retrieve this King". Looking at the dawning faces of those around her, Mercury and Jupiter smiling happily, Saturn nearly jumping up and down in excitement, Uranus' realization and anger, Neptune's resignation, Mamoru acceptance, Mars frustration, and Pluto's gentle smile of encouragement, Serenity smiled and turned she face to the sky. 'I'm coming Seiya' she thought.

In the end it was decided amongst the Senshi that Uranus, Neptune, and Mars would currently reside on Earth and help with the construction of Crystal Tokyo; Mercury, Venus, Jupiter and Saturn would go with Serenity to the Moon to lay the ground work for a glorious new Kingdom. Pluto would travel between the two at regular intervals or when her presence was required.

After the year of work Venus, Pluto and the newly crowned Neo-Queen Serenity came together, and in a flash three shooting stars flashed across the galaxy towards the far off planet Kinmoku.

Coming back to the present Neo-Queen Serenity got up from her seat, reached her arms into the air and slowly turned into a circle. 'So much beauty', she thought fondly. As the moon was a relative barren place much of the landscaping had to be transplanted to the Moon. So much different variety was the result of people not knowing just what would be able to stay alive on this new environment. Fortunately the power of the crystal, which brought life back to the moon, enabled so much life that most of what was brought from earth took root with little problem. People were currently researching new ways to create plants take would be unique to the Moon Kingdom.

After ten years of hard work the Moon Kingdom now had a glorious palace and a very large number of inhabitants who wished to live under the moon rulers.

"Coming to bed", a voice called from the entrance to the gardens. Serenity felt her heart give a leap. Laughing she turned and faced her husband who was looking at her with amusing coupled with the deepest of love.

"You know exactly where to find me", she said making her way to him. Only having to go halfway as he also walked towards her. "You can never hide from me my love," he smiled gently and stoked one finger down her cheek and into her hair.

"You need your rest", King Seiya of the Moon Kingdom tutted at her and looked down as her heavily swollen stomach.

Serenity wrapped her arms around her husband as much as her stomach would allow, "I did this once before", she said referring to their two year old daughter Tukiko. Her name meant "Child of the Moon". Everyone thought she would be called Serenity as was tradition but Neo-Queen Serenity could not give that name to her new daughter as, in her mind, it still belonged to a red-eyed pink haired little girl of another timeline. Also it didn't seem right to name Seiya's daughter the same name as the daughter that would have been Mamoru's.

"Any day now though", Seiya continued. "And this time a little boy" his queen replied, a perfect play mate for Minako and Yaten’s little 9 month old son, thrilled that she would have a second child and that it would be a little boy. 'Just like what I had growing up, a little brother'. The news that it would be a boy surprised everyone was the Moon Kingdom always had girls, 'but' thought Serenity with a smirk, 'that just means I'll have to have a lot more children to use up all those girl names I thought of'.

Seiya reached out and kissed is wife as passionately as the day that she came to him, declaring her love, and asking for him to rule beside her. Walking out of the garden hand-in-hand Serenity sneaked a glance at her garden. No destiny to control it or gardeners to make sure it grew in a certain way, but left to grow on its own and to do what it wanted and it created a beauty unparallel. Smiling up at Seiya Neo-Queen Serenity thought of what she previously thought was her destiny, 'this is better than destiny, this is happiness'.


End file.
